This invention relates to pump dispensers of the type used to dispense liquid from a container in aerosol spray form.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,588 to provide an atomizing pump dispenser primarily for use with water based formulations and specifically adapted to avoid clogging. A pump chamber is replenished during a return stroke of the pump via an inlet port defined between a valve member and a cylindrical extension of the valve member.
A spring acting on the valve member also serves to limit relative displacement of the cylindrical extension relative to the valve member throughout the stroke of the pump and in the rest position of the pump both the cylindrical extension and the valve member make contact with an extremity of the spring.